Jin (Kim Seokjin)
Kim Seokjin (김석진) wurde am 04. Dezember 1992 in Gwacheon-si, Gyeonggi Province (Südkorea) geboren und hat einen älteren Bruder namens Kim Seokjung. Kim Seokjin ist unter dem Künstlernamen Jin bekannt. Er ist Sänger und Songwriter. Seit 2013 ist er Mitglied er Band BTS und steht bei Big Hit Entertainment unter Vertrag. Jin ist einer der Sänger und the Visual (auch bekannt unter dem Spitznamen: Worldwide Handsome) bei BTS. Jin besuchte die Konkuk University. Dort studierte er Kunst und Schauspiel im Bereich Film. Seinen Abschluss an der Konkuk University machte er im Februar 2017. 2012 war Jin bei dem Musikvideo von Jo Kwon's „I'm Da One" mit dabei. Von einem Casting-Agenten von Big Hit Entertainment wurde Jin auf der Straße rekrutiert, als er zur Universität ging. Sein Debüt mit BTS gab er am 13. Juni 2013 als Sänger und Visual. Jin veröffentlichte seinen ersten Co-produzierten Track „Awake“ 2016. Ein Solo Song auf dem BTS Album Wings. „Awake“ erreichte Platz 6 bei den Billboard World Digital Singles Chart. Außerdem veröffentliche Jin im Dezember 2016 eine Christmas Version von dem Song „Awake“. 2018 erschien auf dem BTS Album Love Yourself: Answer sein zweiter Solo Song „Epiphany“. Jin war 2016 ein Kandidat in der Variety Show „Idol Chef King“. 2017 sang Jin mit V zusammen den Song It’s Definitely You, das Lied würde auf dem original Soundtrack zur Serie Hwarang veröffentlicht. Außerdem nahm Jin 2017 an der Variety Show „Law oft the Jungle in Kota Manado teil (Episoden 247-251). Jin sang mit seinem BTS Bandmitglied Jungkook 2018 eine alternative Version von "So Far Away". Dieser Song stammt ursprünglich von dem Mixtape Agust D des BTS Bandmitgliedes Suga. Im Juli 2018 eröffnete er mir seinem älteren Bruder ein Restaurant, dass sich auf japanische Gerichte spezialisiert hat. Dort ist er eines der Vorstandsmitglieder. Jin war 2018 außerdem ein Gastgeber der Musik Show „Music Bank“ (Episode 932). Jin brachte auch eine Reihe von Solo Coversongs heraus: "Mom" von Ra.D, "I Love You" von Mate und "In Front Of The Post Office In Autumn" von Yoon Do-Hyun 1994. Sie wurden bei Soundcloud veröffentlich. Unterschrift von Jin: thumb|left|257px Fakten über Jin: *Jin ist das älteste Mitglied bei BTS. *Er ist offiziell „the Visual“ bei BTS. Deswegen nennt man ihn auch oft Worldwide Handsome (Weltweit schön). *Sein Sternzeichen ist Schütze *Jin hat seine eigene Mukbang Show names „Eat“. In der Show isst er nur, spricht aber nicht viel über das Essen, außer den Namen des Gerichts erwähnt Jin. Manchmal schließen sich ihm die anderen Mitglieder von BTS an: Jungkook, Jimin oder Suga. *Er ist eng befreundet mit VIXXs Ken, B1A4s Sandeul, KNKs Seungjun, Sleepy und Ji Suk Jin. *Er kann mit seinen Füßen Chipstüten aufreißen. *Jin ist Teil eines Gruppen-Chats namens "92 clubs" mit MAMAMOO's Moon Byul, EXIDs Hani, B1A4s Sandeul, Baro und VIXXs Ken. *Er ist Teil einer Gaming-Crew mit dem Titel "We're The Strongest Idols" mit Youngjes von B.A.P, Eunkwang von BTOB, Ken von Dix von VIXX und Jihoon von Wanna One. *Er kann Gitarre und Klavier spielen. *Jin ist den anderen Mitgliedern zufolge ein großartiger Koch. *Er kann Koreanisch, Japanisch, Englisch und Chinesisch sprechen. *Er war in der Vergangenheit als Austauschstudent in Australien. *Jin hat seine Fähigkeiten beim Tanzen und Singen seit dem Debüt mit BTS stark verbessert. Obwohl Jin sich vor BTS auf den Bereich Film konzentrierte (er nahm Schauspielunterricht), wurde er gebeten, Tanzen und Singen zu lernen, um ein Teil von BTS zu werden. Jin arbeitet sehr hart und wird wegen seiner visuellen Fähigkeiten und seines Talents sehr geschätzt. *Er wird von den ARMYs als "Worldwide Handsome" bezeichnet. Jin bezeichnet sich Mittlerweile auch selbst so. *Am meisten mag Jin an sich sein Gesicht. *Laut RM sind Jin und J-Hope die größten Feiglinge der Gruppe. *Jin erwähnte einmal, dass er irgendwann mit Shawn Mendes zusammenarbeiten möchte *Er fühlt sich unwohl, wenn Fans ihn weibliche Namen geben, wie z. B. "Mom", "Eomma" und "Princess". *Seine Persönlichkeit wird immer als fürsorglich, demütig und lustig beschrieben. *Ein professioneller Arzt für plastische Chirurgie stellte fest, dass Jins Gesicht ein "perfektes Gesicht" ist. Denn Augen, Nase, Mund, Ohren, sind alle an der richtigen Stelle und haben die richtige Form. Auch besitzt Jin die richtige Gesichtsform. *Jin und Suga waren bevor sie in das neue Wohnheim umgezogen sind Mitbewohner. *Bei Idol King Of Cooking sollte Jin eigentlich an der Endrunde teilnehmen. Aber aufgrund von Zeitproblemen nahm ein anderer seinen Platz ein *Früher hatte er auch den Spitznamen Ctrl V, weil er der einzige war, der Taehyung (V) kontrollieren konnte. *Der beste Weg, Jin zur Verzweiflung zu bringen, besteht darin, ihm sein Essen und seinen Nintendo wegzunehmen. *Jins Lieblingsfarbe war Rosa. In einem Interview 2017 erklärte er, dass es jetzt blau ist. *Seine Lieblingsnummer ist 4. In ARMY 5th Kit gab er an, dass seine neue Lieblingsnummer 2 ist. *Jins Lieblingsspeisen sind Hummer, Fleisch, Naengmyeon (koreanisches Nudelgericht), Hähnchen, Hamburger, Pizza und alle Arten von fettigem Junk Food. *Er mag Anime, Disney-Prinzessinnen, seine Actionfiguren Maple Story und Super Mario, sowie Nintendo-Spiele *Er ist bekannt als Worldwide Handsome und der Worldwide Cutie Guy, denn so hat er sich selbst in der Ellen Show 2018 vorgestellt *Jin hat die Angewohnheit, mit dem linken Auge zu blinzeln, wenn er hungrig ist. *Er ist in der Lage, den "Spinnengang" des Exorzisten (mit gebeugter Taille) zu machen. *Sein Vorbild ist T.O.P. von Big Bang. *Er beschreibt sich selbst als Hidetoshi Dekisugi von Doraemon . *Sein idealer Typ ist jemand, der eine gute Frau sein wird, gut kochen kann und nett ist. *Jin machte einmal Algensuppe für J-Hope, dieser war sprachlos, da die Suppe für ihn wie die seiner Mutter schmeckte. *Er geht ins Fitnessstudio. *Er ist für die Küche und die Reinigung der Schlafsäle verantwortlich. *Jin kann schlecht lügen. *Er mag keine Horrorfilme. *Jin verwendet gerne Aegyo . *Jin mag keine hölzernen Essstäbchen *Von allen BTS Mitgliedern kümmert sich Jin am meisten um sein Aussehen *V bezeichnete ihn als Kranich (두루미). *Als Kind wollte er Detektiv werden. *Jin wacht zwei Stunden früher auf als die anderen Mitglieder. *Jin hat kürzlich bekannt gegeben, dass er Sugar Glider besitzt. *Den anderen Mitgliedern von BTS zufolge hat er den besten Körper und das beste Gesicht in der Gruppe. *Die chinesischen A.R.M.Ys sagen, dass Jin beim Chinesisch sprechen die beste Aussprache hat *In 10 Jahren möchte er in der Bangtan A.R.M.Y Sergeant Kim Seokjin sein und danach möchte er ein Man sein den Mütter gerne im TV sehen. *Jin sagte 2017 in Macao: „I can see others, but not myself if I’ve grown from all this experience, that’s because my guys were there to push me ahead.“ *Im Dezember 2018 spendete Jin dem koreanischen Tierschutzverband verschiedene Vorräte, um seinen Geburtstag zu feiern. Am selben Tag spendete er 321 Kilogramm Lebensmittel an die Korean Animal Rights Advocates (KARA), eine andere koreanische Tierschutzorganisation ohne Erwerbszweck. *Jins Spotify Playlist heißt: Jin´s GA CHI DEUL EUL LAE? (bedeutet so viel wie: Do you want to listen together?) Diskografie Jin: OSTs: *2017: It’s Definitely You - "Hwarang OST Part 2" (mit V) Sonstige Lieder: *2013: Adult Child (mit RM und Suga) - Soundcloud *2015: Mom (Cover Song, ursprünglich von Ra.D) – Soundcloud *2015: I Love You (Cover Song ursprünglich von Mate) - Soundcloud *2016: Awake (Christmas Ver.) - Soundcloud *2018: So Far Away (mit Jungkook zusammen, der Song stammt von Sugas Mixtape Agust D) – Soundcloud *2018: In Front Of The Post Office in Autumn (Cover Song ursprünglich von Yoon Do-Hyun) – Soundcloud Galerie Jin 1.JPG|link=https://www.pinterest.de/rainsounds34/bts-jin/ Jin 2.JPG Jin 3.JPG Jin 4.JPG Jin 5.JPG Jin 6.JPG Jin 7.JPG Jin 8.JPG Jin 9.JPG Jin 10.JPG